Turkestan Wars of Independence
The '''Turkestan Wars of Independence '''were a series of armed rebellions fought by the nations in the Turkestan subcontinent against the Soviet Union. The result was the independence of each rebelling country with international aid. Conflict Though World War III had ended, the countries under the influence of Russia became dissatisfied. The first to rebel was Kazakhstan, which was still held by Russia even after the promised withdrawal. On April 18, Aleksandr Voronin, Sergei Askamov, Yuri Petrov, and Tanya Ivanova led an insurgency known as the KMZ (Brave Men and Women). The rebellion took place in Kazakhstan, but spilled over into Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, and Turkmenistan. The insurgency took place in the mountains and woodland of the regions, with the rebels attacking Police Stations, army barracks, and armed patrols, as well as attacking nearby towns and villages in order to gain food and weaponry. One attack on the Kuznetzov Barracks near the capital of Astana resulted in the massacre of the police garrison as well as the nearby village's inhabitants, all just for a mission for medicine. The barracks was burnt down. In response to these massacres, the Russians formed their own massacre troops, known as the Nakazanie Sil (Punishment Forces). The NS troops bombed rural areas suspected of aiding the "terrorists" and shot dead anybody who answered "Kazakh" when a supposed foreigner, actually a soldier, asked them what nationality they were. This caused the United States, the People's Republic of China, Japan, South Korea, France, the United Kingdom, Portugal, Italy, Egypt, Mexico, Honduras, Belice, Chile, Argentina, and Spain to send a multinational army of 565,000 troops to aid the rebels on July 4 and try and reinstitute a nation where it used to be. It was led by Alexis Patrokolos, a Greek general who was part of the United Nations. The Chief-of-Staff was David Spitler, a Belgian army instructor, and the commander-in-chief of army forces was General-Inspector Joaquin Saavedra, a Chilean CECOPAC (peacekeeping force) officer. They entered Kazakhstan in the largest airlift ever: over 1,000,000 planes and even commercial flights landed them at the covert Kazakh military bases as well as in the bordering countries to aid in the independence struggle. They faced over 7,800,000 Soviet troops, but they had the tendency to charge in a suicidal manner. The Battle of Astana on July 21 was a bloody fight, as the UN troops dug into trenches in the outskirts to resist all Soviet attacks on the city. They were mowed down in the thousands, and over 11,586 Soviets died that day with only 285 of their adversaries dying. This battle secured Kazakhstan's independence, and the Battle of the Tian Shen that followed resulted in a partisan victory. The Soviets were expelled from Kazakhstan, but on December 14, the UN troops left, having accomplished their goal. This left Voronin, Askamov, Petrov, and Ivanova to fend for themselves against the next Soviet invasion. The Soviets invaded Kazakstan via air, dropping paratroopers over Astana and ordering NS troops to shoot any armed Kazakh or any Kazakh male from 16 to 60 on the spot. The "Astana Massacre" resulted in 1,000,000 civilian deaths, half of them not over 20. Among the dead was Voronin and Askamov, who were trying to flee the city, but were both killed by bullets fired by a Russian BTRS. Petrov and Ivanova fled to Uzbekistan, where they continued their operations. The area was not new to them; only a political border separated the environment of Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. They liberated Samarkand and soon captured all of the other captivated countries by February 2018. The NS reacted by ordering the execution of 300 hostages for every city liberated, totaling 3,000. The guerrillas returned to Kazakhstan in March, and on March 21, it was them who parachuted into Astana. They fought valiantly, and using AK-47s, beat off the NS troops, only armed with handguns. They stormed the NS Headquarters in Astana and executed all of the personnel not killed by their guerrillas, and hung their bodies on piano wire. Vorshevsky lost his elections for president following this disaster, and his successor Kiril Romanov made peace with the newly-declared Republic of Kazakhstan, who had Yuri Petrov as president and Tanya Ivanova as first lady. The republics of Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and Kyrgyzstan were declared as well, and the Ultranationalist rulership of Russia soon broke apart. Battles *Battle of Kuznetzov Barracks *First Battle of Astana *Battle of the Tian Shen *Astana Massacre *Battle of Samarkand *Second Battle of Astana Category:Wars Category:Rebellions